L'accordéoniste
by Beautiful Draco
Summary: Une histoire de fuite, de guerre, de musique, mais surtout, d'amour.


Une petite Song fic,

Une chanson que j'adore,

Un couple qui ne m'attire guère mais…

Je dédie cette fic à ma petite sœur, qui ne lis que des fic de se couple, et qui m'a bassiné pour que j'en face une. Parce que je l'aime trop.

**Note IMPORTANTE** : pour des raisons d'écritures (je sais pas comment le dire autrement) tout se déroule une cinquantaine d'année en arrière, j'ai pas calculé.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

La chanson est d'Edite Piaf.

Voilà.

Bonne lecture.

L'accordéoniste.

La fuite. Raisonnable si je veux vivre, où du moins, survivre.

1938. Second Guerre Sorcière.

Trop de mort, de sang, de violence, de choix.

Trop.

Fuir.

Oublier mes amis, ma famille.

Pardonnez-moi.

Oublier.

Nouveau pays, nouvelle identité.

Troquer ma vie de sorcière contre une vie de débauche, une 'survie'.

Mais au moins…

La fille de joie est belle  
Au coin de la rue Labas  
Elle a une clientèle  
Qui lui remplit son bas  
Quand son boulot s'achève  
Elle s'en va à son tour  
Chercher un peu de rêve  
Dans un bal du faubourg  
Son homme est un artiste  
C'est un drôle de petit gars  
Un accordéoniste  
Qui sait jouer la java

Elle est encor là. Elle écoute. Elle regarde.

J'ai fuie, comme elle.

Et je survie, comme elle.

Je sais ce qu'elle est. Une prostituée.

Mais je l'aime. Moi. Aimer ! Et oui.

J'accepte son métier, elle accepte la marque sur mon bras gauche.

L'Amour.

Elle écoute la java  
Mais elle ne la danse pas  
Elle ne regarde même pas la piste  
Et ses yeux amoureux  
Suivent le jeu nerveux  
Et les doigts secs et longs de l'artiste  
Ça lui rentre dans la peau  
Par le bas, par le haut  
Elle a envie de chanter  
C'est physique  
Tout son être est tendu  
Son souffle est suspendu  
C'est une vraie tordue de la musique

Même les moldus s'y mettent.

Il n'avait pas le choix.

L'Alsace s'est vite fais annexer.

Mais Hitler n'a pas assez d'homme sur le front russe.

Alors il à forcer les jeunes Alsaciens à entrer dans l'armée allemande.

Il ne pouvait pas fuir cette fois.

Il est partit.

J'aime à penser qu'il reviendra.

Il reviendra.

Et on sera enfin heureux.

La fille de joie est triste  
Au coin de la rue Labas  
Son accordéoniste  
Il est parti soldat  
Quand y reviendra de la guerre  
Ils prendront une maison  
Elle sera la caissière  
Et lui, sera le patron  
Que la vie sera belle  
Ils seront de vrais pachas  
Et tous les soirs pour elle  
Il jouera la java

Le bruit. La poussière. La fumée.

Les cris. La peur. La mort.

Comme avant.

Comment dormir dans cette ambiance ?

Alors je pense à Hermione. Ma douce Hermione.

J'aime à croire qu'elle ne m'a pas oublié.

Moi je n'oublie pas.

Il y a une chanson.

Elle l'adore.

Chaque fois qu'elle venait, là où je jouais de l'accordéon, je la jouais, pour elle.

Y pense-t-elle ?

Elle écoute la java  
Qu'elle fredonne tout bas  
Elle revoit son accordéoniste  
Et ses yeux amoureux  
Suivent le jeu nerveux  
Et les doigts secs et longs de l'artiste  
Ça lui rentre dans la peau  
Par le bas, par le haut  
Elle a envie de chanter  
C'est physique  
Tout son être est tendu  
Son souffle est suspendu  
C'est une vraie tordue de la musique

Il…Drago il…

Je n'y arrive pas.

Plus jamais je ne verrais ses yeux fixés sur moi alors qu'il jouait, ni ses mains, ni sa peau, ni…

Je hais Hitler ! Je hais Pétain! Je hais Voldemort ! Je hais…

Je me hais ! De vivre, encore…

Non !

Je ne dois pas. Je ne peux pas.

Il n'aurait pas voulu.

Il ne me jouera plus jamais la Java.

Il faut que… Il faut que je me remus.

Le bouiboui.

La fille de joie est seule  
Au coin de la rue Labas  
Les filles qui font la gueule  
Les hommes n'en veulent pas  
Et tant pis si elle crève  
Son homme ne reviendra plus  
Adieux tous les beaux rêves  
Sa vie, elle est foutue  
Pourtant ses jambes tristes  
L'emmènent au boui-boui  
Où y a un autre artiste  
Qui joue toute la nuit

Toutes les autres musiques ne sont que du bruit.

Il n'y à que lui qui savait jouer.

Mais elle danse, tourne et tourne, jusqu'à en avoir mal à la tête.

Et elle pleure. Pleur jusqu'à en avoir mal à la gorge.

Drago est mort.

Elle écoute la java...  
... elle entend la java  
... elle a fermé les yeux  
... et les doigts secs et nerveux ...  
Ça lui rentre dans la peau  
Par le bas, par le haut  
Elle a envie de gueuler  
C'est physique  
Alors pour oublier  
Elle s'est mise à danser, à tourner  
Au son de la musique...  
ARRÊTEZ !  
Arrêtez la musique ! ...

Elle s'effondre.

Fin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?

rewiew, please.

A+

BD.


End file.
